Pillow Fights and Punishments
by OneCutePug
Summary: The turtles tots *try* to build a fort, have a pillow fight, and destroy the lair in the process. Hopefully Splinter won't punish them THAT hard!


**Hey guys! Second story right here! Like I said in the other story, I'd had this written for quite some time, but I'm only getting around to posting it now. Anyway, let's see how this will turn out! And yup, still don't own any ninja turtles! Enjoy your reading! Oh, by the way, I tried to incorporate different quotes and little details from some of the other TMNT series. Let's see how many you can find! **

Pillow Fights and Punishments

"Look at ME, Leo!" 8 year-old Michelangelo was running around the lair with his neon orange blanket tied around his neck. "I'm the Silver Sentry!" He held his arms out in front of him and made zooming noises as he 'flew' around.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mikey!" Leo scolded, not even turning away from the TV. "Silver Sentry isn't real!" He was too fascinated with the newest episode of 'Space Heroes.'

"But Captain Ryan is?" Raph retorted from behind a comic book, earning a high-three from the orange clad turtle.

"Ooh, burn!" Mikey beamed. "Do you want some ice, Leo?" He turned and looked down at his red clad brother with star-struck eyes. "That was AWESOME! Raphie, do you wanna play with me?" He gave his older brother his best puppy dog eyes and thrust out his bottom lip.

Raph immediately turned his gaze to the floor. "I'm too old for that kiddie stuff! Besides, I'm going to go feed Spike." He patted the non-mutated turtle in his lap on the head. "Right, Spikey?" Spike blinked, a sign that Raph took for as a 'yes.'

"Can I help?" Mikey chirped, bouncing up and down. "Did Dad bring you down some leaves?"

"Nah, I don't need your help!" Raph puffed out his chest. He gently put Spike down on the wooden rocking chair Splinter used to rock them in when they were mere babies. "I'm 8!" Mikey seemed to deflate, a balloon harshly popped with the sharp words of a needle.

"We're all 8!" Leo corrected, still not even bothering to turn around.

"Shut up, Leo!" Raph scowled. "I didn't ask you!" Leo finally turned around and stuck his tongue out.

"Ooh! You said the S-U Combo!" Mikey gasped. "I'm telling!" He turned slowly as if to run to Splinter's room.

"No you're not!" Raph panicked; he tackled Mikey and sat on his plastron. "If you do I'll tell him that you were the one who busted his lamp!" Mikey gulped at the threat.

"You mean the one he blamed me for breaking?" Donnie gave an annoyed glare at Mikey as he walked into the room. "I told him I didn't break it! He didn't believe me, and now I can't do anything in my lab for a week! Thanks a lot!" He scowled. Mikey squirmed out from under Raph, jumped up onto the ledge and ran over to his genius of a brother; he squeezed him tightly around the middle in a huge, shell-crushing hug.

"Sorry, bro! But thanks for taking the blame!" Mikey winked as he hopped back down the ledge. "Hey, since you can't work in your lab, do you wanna do something?"

Donnie gave Mikey an untrusting look. "Like what?" He'd sat down and picked up Raph's comic book.

"Superheroes!"

"No."

"Action figures!"

"No!"

"We can color! Or draw! I'm good at drawing!"

"No way!"

"Catch?"

"All of that is boring!" Donnie complained, throwing the comic book aside in disgust.

"Well then what do YOU want to do?" Mikey hung upside down on the ledge, trying to kick his feet into the air in a handstand. He peered at his brother with his big blue eyes.

"All I want to do is build something, but you know why I can't!" Big brown eyes stared accusingly at the smallest turtle, and Mikey let out a little chuckle of embarrassment.

Mikey jumped up at a light-bulb idea. "We could make a fort! Out of all our pillows and blankets!" Donnie's eyes lit up at the idea. "We could all help!" He turned to look at the back of Leo's shell and Raph walking back into the room with a small bag of leaves.

"Yeah! Mikey, that's a great idea!" Donnie praised; Mikey beamed with pride. It was rare when one of his brothers praised him, so he treasured it every time one of them did. "How about you start going to go get all of our pillows and stuff?" Mikey nodded and scampered off towards the bedrooms.

"A fort?" Raph said with interest. He held out the leaf in front of Spike, who began chomping down in delight. "That sounds... not THAT lame..." Donnie grinned as Raph went to go get his blanket. Mikey came back in with both Donnie's and his blankets and pillows.

"What about you, Leo?" Mikey turned towards his eldest brother. "Come on, I know you've seen this episode before! We watched it together last week!" Leo cast a longing glance at the stack of pillows. He did his trademark puppy dog eyes, and Donnie joined in.

"I guess I can help for a little bit," Leo decided before going to go get his comforter from his bed. Raph was already on his way back, having stopped and grabbed the five extra blankets from the bathroom shelves.

"Come on, Donnie! Let's start!" Mikey cheered as he reached for the moth-eaten fabric on the top of Raph's stack. "You too, Raphie!" Raph knelt down and dumped the big load onto Donnie's unsuspecting head, much to Mikey's amusement. When Leo walked in, he grinned automatically at Donnie mock-glaring at both of his brothers while they rolled around on their shells with laughter.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, setting his stuff down with extreme caution. Mikey just laughed harder, and Leo chuckled. "Okay, fine! Be that way!" He joked as he picked up a green pillow that matched Raph's eyes perfectly and chunked it at Mike; it missed by a few inches.

"Hey!" Mikey exclaimed. He picked up the orange pillow he was sitting on and threw it at Raph. Raph was busy making Spike comfortable in one of the blankets and didn't notice until it struck him directly in the face. He paused and turned with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Mikey," He said calmly. "You better RUN!" Raph screamed out the last word as he leapt up and grabbed two pillows. Mikey squealed and began running away, slipping on all of the loose blankets. Raph dashed after him, easily catching up and began whacking him upside the head.

Donnie looked at Leo and shrugged. With a huge grin, he snatched up his beloved purple pillow and hit Leo's arm. "Why miss out on all the fun?"

With a grin that mirrored Donnie's, Leo grabbed several of his pillows and went after his purple clad brother. Both turtles were giggling as they hit each other with their 'weapons.' Sometimes their pillow hit their mark, but more often than not they were hitting everything else.

"You'll never get me, Leo!" Donnie crowed. He put his hands on his hips and puffed out his plastron. "I'm the King of the Jungle!"

"Oh yeah?" Leo took aim and threw a pillow at Don. Donnie ducked, then looked up and let out a 'hah!' Another pillow from Leo hit him full on. "Bulls-eye!" Leo giggled. "I'M the King of the Jungle!"

Mikey finally got far enough away from Raph to swing up more pillows. He tossed one of them at Donnie, and it hit the back of his shell. Donnie whirled around and joined Raph in chasing Mikey. Leo dashed around the other side to help Mikey defend himself so it would be an even fight.

They hit each other (and the by-standing chairs and TV) so many times that some of their pillows burst; causing feathers to explode over everything. Mikey fell back into a pile and tried making a snow angel, but his shell got in his way.

"Look dudes! I made a snow turtle!" Giggling, he sat up and yanked on Raph's foot. With a yelp, the red clad turtle tumbled into the pile of feathers, causing them to fly up around his other brothers. Donnie pulled Leo down to the ground where all four turtles tried to make the best 'snow turtle.'

"Mine is better than yours!"

"Nah uh!"

"Sorry, Donnie; it is!"

"Hey!"

Splinter awoke from his meditation to the giggles of four turtle tots and feathers wafting over the threshold of the dojo. "What in the world?" He muttered to himself as he padded over to the living room area.

A pillow that he recognized as his own smacked his snout, causing his ears to twitch in annoyance. He couldn't even see through the thickness of the feathers. "Boys?" He called out, annoyance thick in his voice.

Instantly, all the laughter quieted and died away, and four pairs of wide eyes turned to face him. His sons emerged from the white cloud. "I'm sorry, Master Splinter," Leonardo ducked his head in shame, and the younger three quickly mimicked the motion, Mikey a second too late. "It won't EVER happen again! We deserve to be punished." Leo glanced up at his father with a hopeful look in his eye. "Some?"

"Hmmm," Splinter stroked his beard and leaned down to look Leo in the eyes. "And what do you think would be a fitting punishment?" Leo glanced at the other turtles; the other three suddenly seemed to be fascinated by the ground and walls and feathers around them.

"We should... clean up our mess?" Leo tried.

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered. Raph shrugged.

"Sounds good to me!" Donnie exclaimed, proudly showing off his recently acquired gap-tooth grin.

Splinter nodded, his eyes twinkling. "Clean up the mess. Then join me in the dojo for 10 extra flips!" Four low groans bubbled out from his boys. "Understood?"

"Hai, Sensei," they said in unison as they turned to start scooping up feathers. Splinter turned to walk back into the dojo for another brief moment of meditation when more giggles broke out. He turned around to see what it was about; surely cleaning isn't that fun? He felt feathers hit his snout.

"BOYS!"


End file.
